


Cherry Wine

by Goodbyeblueyes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyeblueyes/pseuds/Goodbyeblueyes
Summary: Some Julian fluff because my poor bird boi deserves happiness. Female pronoun apprentice but it's left purposefully vague so you guys can picture whoever you like/relate easier.Enjoy :)





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Some Julian fluff because my poor bird boi deserves happiness. Female pronoun apprentice but it's left purposefully vague so you guys can picture whoever you like/relate easier.  
> Enjoy :)

Somehow, I’d been had again.

Julian had convinced me to go out to the Rowdy Raven for a drink. We needed the stress relief, he said. After all, conducting an investigation to prove himself innocent of murder was quite nerve-wracking. He’d made countless arguments with his usual flair, trying to convince me. I’d reluctantly agreed, making sure to set clear boundaries.

-Just one pint.

His visible eye gleaming with excitement, he thanked me.

-You won’t regret it. We’ll have a good time, he claimed, his lips spreading into his signature wicked grin.

Truth is, I wasn’t really in the mood for drinks. But I could hardly resist Julian’s pleading tone as he begged and begged until I finally caved under Mazelinka’s amused but watchful eye. He’d promised we would only stay for a couple of drinks, yet here we were, several hours later… and him, five pints deep. I’d had a couple myself, mostly to humor him. But as I was sitting at our booth alone, looking at him from afar, I was starting to get a bit annoyed at being left to my own devices.

The drink had numbed my senses somewhat, but really, the only difference was that I was craving physical attention. We’d barely had time to ourselves since this whole ordeal had started, and my tipsy brain was starting to churn, making my skin tingle. I couldn’t keep my eyes off Julian, who was standing on a table as if his stature wasn’t commanding enough, recounting a fantastical tale of his time as a pirate. He was loud and obnoxious, making grand gestures to add to the embellishment of the story, which made me think the barkeep had mixed his drinks stronger than usual. His speech was slightly slurred but still intelligible. Yet my inebriated mind just kept thinking about how much I wanted to kiss him, the thought slowly turning into obsession while my body soaked in more alcohol.

-I thought we were supposed to spend time together, I muttered to myself, swirling the wine in my glass.

A patron tried approaching me but with one look on my part, he apologized for the intrusion and continued on his way. The room erupted in laughter and I turned back to Julian, who had finished weaving his tale with a flourish and a bow. The patrons clapped merrily, and just as he was going to start another of his stories, the in-house band started playing a familiar tune. Julian suddenly turned to me, a giddy smile spread on his lips. He hopped off the table, stumbled, caught himself on a chair, and rushed over to my side, not noticing my sullen look. He bowed and gracefully offered his hand:

-Can I have this dance?

-No, Julian. What I really want right now is to go home. You’re drunk, and I’m annoyed. You promised, I protested.

His features twisted for an instant, going from surprised to apologetic. He cupped my cheek with his gloved hand, gently.

-I’m sorry, my dear. It seems I’ve neglected you tonight. Please, dance with me. I know you love this song.

He gave me a soft look. That, coupled with his thumb stroking my cheek, made my resolve melt. I agreed with a sigh, and got up from my seat as he offered his arm. He twirled me around once, then twice, laughing. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up over his shoulder, carrying me like a sack of potatoes. My diminutive stature allowed him to do this with ease.

-Julian! Put me down, I shouted, scandalized.

-As you wish.

He swung me off his shoulder and caught me in his arms, bridal style, with a huff. I reflexively wrapped my arms around his neck as I let out a surprised yelp, astounded he didn’t drop me. He gave me a loving look and planted a quick kiss on the tip of my nose before finally setting me down. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks while my entire body begged for more. He immediately grabbed one of my hands in his own and rested the other on the small of my back. He lead me into a feverish dance, twirling me, lifting me, dipping me, to the great pleasure of the other patrons. By the time the violin ended the song with a trill, my cheeks were burning and I couldn’t catch my breath. Julian flashed a genuine smile; my heart skipped a beat. He bowed, thanked me for the dance, and lead me back to our booth under ravenous applause.

He was about to sit down across from me but stopped in his tracks as I tugged on his sleeve, giving him an insistent look. He sat down next to me with a chuckle. I buried my nose in the crook of his neck, cheeks still burning, and trailed a few light kisses along his jawline. I heard him groan, a mix of surprise and satisfaction, and I couldn’t help but crack a smile.

-Had I known  _ that _ ’s what you had in mind…

-I’ve been aching to have you close all night. I blame the drink, I teased, looking up.

I saw the colour come to his cheeks as he gulped down a bit harder than necessary. I loved how he could go from overly seductive to being reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess with a few words. It was adorable. I giggled at his expression. His look softened, and he rested his cheek on the top of my head with a sigh.

-I don’t know what a wretch like me did to deserve you, darling, but…

I looked up, brows furrowed.

-Julian. I know the whole “I’m a terrible man” is part of your persona, but really. You ought to make an effort. At least for the night.

-I, err, you’re right. I brought you here with the intent to have fun, and yet here I am, sulking.

I stood up from my slumped position to look him in the eye and jabbed my finger under his nose, the alcohol making me bold:

-And also, stop with that “deserve” nonsense. We might not have found anything at the palace yet but I know in my heart of hearts that you’re innocent. And I’ll stand by you no matter what, because you’re a good man.

His face went from shock to confusion to utter gratitude as I spoke; I’d never seen him so helpless. He looked like he was about to cry, then pressed his forehead against mine.

-I… I can’t bring myself to believe that, but I know you’re sincere. Thank you, he breathed, barely audible over the bar’s ambient raucousness.

He straightened out suddenly, flicking back into his usual excited, dramatic self.

-Barkeep! Another round, he yelled as he stood up from the booth.

I shook my head, an amused grin floating on my lips, and drained my cup. From there on out, my memory becomes hazy. It seems Julian somehow roped me into drinking more than I’d intended; I can only recall brief flashes. Jokes and stories. Laughter. Dancing. Kissing Julian in front of the other patrons who took to wolf whistling us and clapping, which never failed to colour his ears a deep crimson.

At one point, Julian dragged me to the corner where two old crones had been playing cards and asked them to deal me in. He made me sit next to him and wrapped one arm around my shoulders, leaning in close.

-Once we get back, you won’t believe what I’ll do to you, he whispered in my ear as I was trying to pick a card.

He chuckled at my shocked expression and slid a losing card onto the table.

-Julian! I exclaimed, half-laughing, half offended.

He gave me a dashing smile. I lost every single hand that game because he kept pulling the same trick.

-I really hope Mazelinka’s out. Wouldn’t want to disturb her sleep with all the noise…

Eventually, the crones kicked us out the game, giggling.

-Give us a challenge, at least!

Julian stood up, laughing heartily, and grabbed my hand.

-I couldn’t resist messing with her, ladies. My apologies, he bowed, pulling me to the bar for a refill.

I can clearly recall a sense of fun infused through the night. Julian and I were both truly enjoying ourselves. It was cathartic to let go and forget about the looming threat, even for just one night. The drink gave us the needed push in that direction, I’ll admit. It also made us stand on a table and sing along to the band at the top of our voice. Julian lifted me in his arms as the song came to its conclusion and we both extended one arm toward the ceiling in a dramatic finishing pose, yelling the last lyric. We burst out laughing, and I hopped off the table. Except I miscalculated and landed on my face, laughing even harder. Julian rushed to my side, worrying like a mother hen, hovering over me.

-Are you alright? You didn’t hurt yourself, did you? Let me examine you, I am a doctor, you know.

His eye was trained on mine but he couldn’t seem to completely focus.

-I think you’re too drunk to treat anyone, Doctor  _ Devorak,  _ I whispered.

He grabbed my arm and got me to my feet. I stumbled into his arms, then caught my footing.  

-Upsy daisy, here we go. We’ve had our fun, but I think it’s time to head back before someone  _ seriously  _ gets hurt.

I considered it for a second before agreeing. I felt like I was starting to come down but I was still fairly inebriated, and it was getting really late.

-Alright, let’s go. Wouldn’t want to break my neck.

-Or that pretty face of yours.

He kissed my cheek before I could protest, grabbed his coat, and struggled with the buttons. I went to help, giggling.

-I thought you said it was really easy to get in and out of this thing!

He grumbled something about being drunker than he thought. The last button finally clicked into place, and he gave a triumphant shout. We headed out, half stumbling half supporting each other. As we made our way through the streets of Vesuvia, Julian gasped as dawn started to break and the sky glistened red, orange, and pink all at once. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making a sweeping motion towards it and exclaiming:

-Look at that! The illustrious doctor Devorak lives to see another day.

I laughed despite him sounding sincere.

-Alright, let’s get you to bed, Doctor.

We somehow made it to Mazelinka’s house unscathed. We tried our best not to make noise in case she was home but Julian tumbled through the window unceremoniously and he kept forgetting to duck not to hit his head, so I couldn’t stifle my laughter. Thankfully, Mazelinka was either sleeping very deeply or had already left to run errands. I half-dragged Julian to the bed behind the partition. He sat down, almost fell over, and somehow managed to tear his boots off his feet after much pulling. He looked up to me, his visible eye losing focus, and fumbled with the clasps on his jacket.

-Will you tuck me in?

He tried to play it off seductively but he just sounded exhausted. I was starting to feel sleepy myself.

-It feels counterproductive considering we have to share this bed, but sure.

He smiled and pushed back the covers, slid under them, and looked at me expectantly. I gently tucked the covers around him, leaned in, and kissed his forehead as he sighed contently. He caught my lips as I tried to sit back up. The kiss was soft, warm, delicate. But more than that, it felt sincere. I could feel my heart beating against my ribcage.

-I’m really glad I found you. I know we haven’t spent much time together, but… he whispered against my lips.

I kissed him again to stop the flow of his words.

-You’re important to me too, Julian. Now sleep.

By the time I slid next to him in bed, a smile playing on my lips and my heart full, Julian was already fast asleep. He shifted with a low groan and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest and slowly drifted into much needed slumber.


End file.
